


Pleasant Diversion

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Alice suffers another bout of involuntary isolation. Luckily Marisa is there to lend a sensual rebuttal.





	Pleasant Diversion

Alice couldn’t stand loud parties, especially not within the confines of the Hakurei shrine.

It wasn’t as if she had much of a choice in whether she attended or not. Of course, she could refuse to attend... But it meant losing another opportunity to be close to the object of her affection.

Margatroid gazed throughout the area, taking note of Suika Ibuki drunkenly stumbling throughout the common area, Sanae and Sumireko reciting countless tales of the outside world's technological advancements. "So, you know those gachapon things?"

Sanae chirped at Usami's remark. "They still have those?"

"Yeah, but now they have phone games about it! I got a rare 5 star Queen Sabre!"

Sanae's eyes filled with awe. "You mean THE Queen Sabre? From Destiny/Remain Day?"

The pair's conversation was nigh incomprehensible to Alice, her forte is in magical puppetry after all.

Alice continued scanning the area, in her gaze Yukari groping Reimu during some form of proposition. "The night is still young and pleasurable, Hakurei~"

Reimu immediately retorted. "Can it, gap hag. I wouldn't fuck you even if it meant the barrier crashing down." Her blush indicating her words and actions did not match.

Margatroid frowned, within her gaze was Kirisame "negotiating" with Morichika, the male obviously inebriated. "Hey Kourin, wanna give me a discount?" Kirisame embarking onto the male laid on his backside.

Margatroid looked downward, her visage dour. "Excuse me for a moment." Alice proclaimed, walking through the crowd, sliding open the shoji screen to the doorway.

"Hold on a minute." Marisa said, her tone suddenly becoming uncharacteristically formal, promptly disembarking from the drunken man below her.

****

Alice gazed at the stars, the dazzling splendor of a summer night sky her only respite from the crippling loneliness.

_"It's my fault i'm ostracized, it's been this way ever since makai."_

Alice clenched her teeth, doing her best to hold back tears. _"Why do I try to live near humans, I just outlive them anyway, this is futile."_

_"Hey Alice, wanna get outta here?"_

Margatroid looked behind her, in her sight was Kirisame, brandishing her broom.

"You're enjoying yourself, Kirisame. That won't be necessary."

Alice immediately felt Marisa grasp her right hand. "C'mon." Within her gaze Marisa levitating as she embarked her implement.

Alice stood up, proceeding to embark behind Marisa.

"C'mon, Alice. Hold my tummy."

Alice blushed, reciprocating the request, wrapping her arms around Marisa's abdomen.

The midnight air was intoxicating, the breeze sweeping over the two as they traveled towards the direction of the forest.

The pair touched down in front of Alice's cottage, Marisa immediately opening the door as the two women landed on their feet.

****

Alice's home resembled something out of a fairy tale, with several antique decorative clocks aligning the walls as well as a fireplace by the corner. The atmosphere warm and inviting, the home belonging to a master of hospitality.

Marisa held Alice's left hand, Margatroid hurriedly closing the door behind her, Marisa throwing her broom to the side.

"Kirisame, why are so you impatient?"

Marisa refused to answer Alice's inquiry, standing in an elongated gaze.

Without hesitation, Marisa brought Alice into an embrace. "I'm going to take care of you tonight, you're the center of attention, the target of my love magic."

Alice slowly wrapped her arms around Marisa's person, the magician's warmth enveloping her entire being, a feeling of security she hasn't felt in decades.

The pair gazed towards one another, the silence almost deafening.

In unison, Alice and Marisa closed their eyes and planted their lips in an embrace, their kiss understated yet sensual. "Can we go further tonight?"

Alice blushed. "Of course, Kirisame."

****

Shanghai and Hourai sat on the nightstand of Margatroid's accommodations. The golems' soulless gaze acting as spectators to the passion within the room.

Kirisame gazed at Alice, stripped down to her undershirt and bloomers, seated on the edge of Margatroid's bedding as she watched the other woman slowly disrobe in front of her. "Ya look great, Alice."

Alice stripped down to her undergarments, her only garments pantyhose with visible white lace panties, combined with a white brasserie.

"You think so, Kirisame?"

Marisa smiled. "Ya always look great, Alice."

Alice attempted to reach and unhook her brassiere, noticeably wincing.

"Hold on." Marisa said, reaching forward to accommodate the woman in front of her. "There ya go."

"T-Thank you, Kirisame." Alice responded, her breasts bouncing as Marisa removed the article of clothing.

"Don't mention it!" Marisa stated, throwing the article of clothing to the side.

Marisa promptly laid onto her back within Margatroid's bedding, waiting for her companion. "C'mon, Alice."

Alice slowly removed her undergarment, the movement being slow and cautious, kicking the article of clothing to the side. "Do you enjoy what you're seeing?"

Marisa scanned Alice from head to toe, adsorbing every inch of Margatroid's now naked body, the aforementioned puppeteer utilizing her hands to obscure her breasts and groin region, a bashful expression upon her features.

"Ya don't need to be embarrassed Alice. I told ya, tonight is your night."

Alice proceeded to embark onto the bedding, crawling until she directly hovered above Marisa, promptly kissing across Marisa's collar.

Marisa smiled. "That feels great, Alice."

Margatroid remained silent, utilizing her tongue to explore every inch of Kirisame's body, treating her body as if it was a decadent delight.

Alice immediately stopped, blushing. "I don't think I know how to do, that... In all honesty, I want to just hold you tonight."

"It's okay, Alice. I taste great, don't I?"

Alice's visage was red as a ripe strawberry. "I couldn't contain myself." Promptly holding Kirisame's right arm as she laid on her side.

Marisa's turned her head to the side, her gaze reassuring. "I'm sorry for making ya sad and lonely."

"It's my fault for being childish, I valued my personal feelings over your well being."

Marisa pouted. "That's the entire point! I love ya! Ya don't have to be silent or ashamed!"

Alice refrained from speaking, burying her face into Kirisame. "I love you..."

Marisa turned onto her side, meeting face to face to Alice. "Just like with Reimu, Kourin or Patchy. Ya can come for my love magic any time!" Bringing a kiss to Margatroid's forehead.

Alice utilized her right hand to hold onto Marisa's left. "Please stay the night, I beg you."

"Again, This is your night, Alice." Marisa remarked, closing her eyes, slowly, refusing to loosen her grip on Margatroid's hand.

Tears formed in Margatroid's eyes, her vision focused on the lightly breathing woman in front of her._ "You are the cure to my loneliness... You shine brighter than any doll I could possibly imagine."_ Her thoughts filled with adoration, closing her eyes in return as the night's silence is undercut by breathing.


End file.
